


no, i don't know why you're still on my mind.

by beckhams



Series: football. — ideas. [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Guilt, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, short & not really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckhams/pseuds/beckhams
Summary: and when you cover your tangled hands with a team branded jacket, you ignore the look he gives you, pretending to look out the window. he gently squeezes your hand as if you're the one that needs comforting.
Relationships: Christian Pulisic/Olivier Giroud
Series: football. — ideas. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733986
Kudos: 8





	no, i don't know why you're still on my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hello Chelsea fans I am here now. listen,,,,, hear me out!!!!!! *holds up christian pulisic* I just think he's neat! now, as a united fan, I know the literal Bare minimum about Chelsea BUT I think Chris and oli are cute so maybe I wrote a lil something But shush. don't tell the other utd fans or ill get kicked out okay this is our lil secret, good. *starts making out with you*

_loan_ , the kid was on loan, that's why you've not seen him around the stadium. and he's eye-catching. if he was there, you'd _know_ he was. you knew he was part of the club but you had no idea where the gaffer had shipped him off to. apparently, to some german club (not that you care, except for the fact that you very much do care). 

("dortmund", he later tells you, "I went to dortmund in germany. you've played against us a few times." 

"us? you're part of chelsea now, act like it." 

and maybe he caught you off at a bad time, because you swear you didn't mean to come off as rude but he sharply nods and knots his eyebrows together.

"we played against dortmund a few times, just I was on the dortmund side and you were on the chelsea." 

you hardly remember him from the few scarce matches.)

his accent is a soft american one, and it's been a while since you actually interacted with anyone with an american accent, you've gotten so used to the british lads and the spanish boys and the french men that you hardly even considered the fact he'd have an american accent.

but it's nice, his voice is nice, it's not too harsh in the way that's its annoying to listen to, just the right amount of accented words. his voice is higher pitched, and he barely speaks even when spoken to, he's quiet.

he's quiet. he doesn't go out and talk to people, he waits for them to go to him. and he's soft in that boyish, youthful way. innocent almost, to a certain degree. 

but he can be rough, pushing and kicking and growling, snarls and yellow cards. he can act tough when he needs to be. but he's tired afterwards. he sits on the bench in the dressing room and he gets dressed slowly, almost like he'll collapse right there, you almost feel frightened that he actually _will_ , so you hover next to him and if he notices he doesn't say anything.

on the bus he sits next to mason, but over time he slowly starts sitting next to you instead, his head resting on your shoulder while the bus moves. and it's _nice_ , in a way that makes your heart pound and your hands sweaty and your words stutter. it's nice because he sometimes links arms with you, head resting on your shoulder and interlocks your hands, his smaller fingers fitting perfectly with your's. 

and when you cover it with a team branded jacket, you ignore the look he gives you, pretending to look out the window. he gently squeezes your hand as if you're the one that needs comforting. 

when frank calls your name out alone with christian's to be roommates, maybe you feel an embarrassing amount of excitement, just you and him together, for hours alone. 

("can I have the left bed?" he asks.

but you almost feel nervous that he can see through you and can see how your heart is jack hammering against your ribs, and he can hear your thoughts which aren't any better. 

_holy fuck you're so pretty oh my god._

"no", you say instead, somehow managing to keep your voice clean from yearning. "I normally sleep on the left."

and he nods, hardly offended, not even questioning you, but you feel like you might as well have stabbed him and— _oh, fuck me, I've got a crush on him, haven't I?_ ) 

when he sleeps, he looks younger, it smooths out his features. Christian is without a doubt handsome, pretty even, with thick eyebrows and dark hair, scattered dark freckles and nimble fingers, long legs and a shining smile. he's nice to look at, he's more than nice to look at. 

and when the heater is broken in a room that the team spends so much _fucking_ money on, he doesn't hesitate to join you in your bed, throwing a leg over your waist and making himself comfortable. 

the room is quiet, the sound of the TV in the background, you can hear your phone beeping on the side table. christian is folding clothes into neat piles by the suitcases, busying himself. 

"can I teach you a tiktok dance?" he asks, looking over his shoulder to see your response.

you shrug before shaking your head.

"please, c'mon, oli." he puts down the shirt he was half way through folding and climbs onto the bed to get to you, pulling one of your arms. "it'll be fun, you'll enjoy it, I promise."

"no." instead you tug him down in top of you.

christian is nice to have on you, a solid weight, not too heavy, not to light. and he smells _good_ like vanilla and lavander but not too overpowering, just a faint smell to him. plus, it the only time christian actually stops thinking and just stays still, so it's a win-win either way. 

you press a kiss to the section of his neck where his shoulder meets it and he moves for a second before settling down. 

"mason asked me out."

"oh." you try not to sound too surprised. "I thought he had a girlfriend."

"me too."

"did you say yes?" 

"no." he curls an arm around to play with your hair, rubbing circles onto your scalp. "I like someone else."

_oh_. 

he tastes like the chewing gum he's always got (and ready to hand out to the rest of the team). and his mouth is wet. you won't for get it. 

(and when he looks over at you from the other side of the dressing room, you look away. 

_don't catch his eyes._

and when he gives you those big eyes and tries again, you turn around and instead talk to césar, and you move away from him when he walks up to you. 

_this shouldn't have happened._

but you want him so badly, your heart is pounding so hard.) 

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,,,, ,, I just like Christian a lot he's just a swell guy Xx


End file.
